User talk:Torquetwister18
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hw monster dairy delivery 190712000738 ll jpg.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Tszuta (Talk) 20:55, July 31, 2012 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Naming of images Hi Torquetwister18, please give images a proper and descriptive name. "IMG 6086 24.jpg" is an example of how NOT to name an image. Improper named images will be deleted. Stephan3321 (talk) 11:08, August 28, 2017 (UTC) External links Hi Torquetwister18. I noticed you added a link on the Plymouth Barracuda (Blings) page. Please do no add links to external pages. Especially eBay pages. Links to external pages tend to 'die' (being deleted) and eBay offers tend to be sold and disappear from eBay. Thank you ;) Good job btw of adding the missing variantion. Stephan3321 (talk) 11:17, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Images • Copyright The image you posted on the Hiway Hauler 2 page was property of Mattel and was watermarked as so. On this wiki, you are only allowed to post images that you have taken yourself, that belong to you. HWC.com, eBay, etc... Those images are NOT allowed and will be removed. Please review our editing rules and guidelines. If you have any questions, please ask. Please consider this your first and onyl warning regarding this matter. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 12:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I warned you about copyrighted images. Take some time off, read the rules, and try again. :image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 18:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Join This Wiki Hey Torquetwister18, Nice to meet you, It seems like you know alot about Diecast and Matchbox cars. I was wondering if you wanted to join a wiki about every single diecast car from every single manufactuerer. This wiki will be looking at every scale from 1:43 to 1:76. So if you do, just reply or contact me, Many Thanks, Snowyy (talk) 15:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) proper coding for images See the page, your last edits needed fixing.Mach 5 (talk) 13:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :You are still leaving thumbnail coding on pictures you add to tables. Mach 5 (talk) 14:24, November 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I tried to remove Thumbnail, hope it is fine. I tryed with Barbaric page. :::Thanks for acknowledging my message and making an attempt. You almost got it. The only coding we use in tables is 75px. If you review the changes I made to the Barbaric page after you, you will see. If you only use the visual editor, you may not be able to get it right. Using the source editor is easiest. If you need more help, ask. Also, it's a good thing to sign comments on talk pages. Use the ~, 4 of em. Mach 5 (talk) 14:06, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::Awesome! I see you got it! Flathead Fury thanks for caring! Mach 5 (talk) 18:16, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Oh, so the only thing I have to do is remove "thumb" on code and change the valor of the photo into "75px"! Good! ::::::"Buono a sapersi" says in Italy! Thank you for giving me a hand! :::::::Prego! Mach 5 (talk) 20:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Recent image uploads Wow! You loaded lots of missing pictures! Nice! Can you put them on the respective series and 5 pack pages or do you still need help? Mach 5 (talk) 19:34, November 29, 2018 (UTC) No, I think I can do it myselfe... thank you anyways! 3-Squealer Is the rider on the one you loaded black? or blue? and do you have the toy number from the back? I put it in the table, because I could swear I remember there being a difference between the 12 and 13 releases. Mach 5 (talk) 21:24, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :The rider on mine 3-Squealer is black... and the code... i tell you this when I open the car, ok? ::Awesome! But the number I'm asking about is the one on the back of the card, not the base of the bike. Should start with a Y, maybe X. Mach 5 (talk) 21:58, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Ah this... it is X2088-L927 1L... and under the blister is X2088-095NT. Hope this can help you! ::That's the number! I moved it to the top of 2013 because that's the same number as the 2012 issue. Mach 5 (talk) 18:40, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Double Deck Bus backup Thanks for the backup. Just so you know, I pulled that info from south texas - I usually find info there that's pretty accurate. I'll be sure to check other references in the future. Mach 5 (talk) 01:29, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh, it's true - I don't think about to visit Shouth Texas Diecast site eheheh...